We're Back!
by Eddy13
Summary: A short little tale in honor of the big news.


**A/N: It has been some time since I last wrote anything KP-related, but I just had to write something with regards to the big news involving our favorite redhead. Hopefully, it won't be long before I get one of my other projects updated. In the meantime, enjoy this short little story!**

* * *

Within a small apartment in the Upperton suburbs, a young man and woman were relaxing in their living room, the girl reading a book in the recliner while the boy was laying back on the couch.

"Hey, KP, what exactly do we have planned for tonight?" Ron asked.

"If I remember correctly, Danny and Sam wanted us on a double date" Kim replied after thinking.

"Oh, didn't you tell them what happened the last time we tried double dates?" Ron moaned.

"Oh, come on, Ron" Kim shook her head "It won't be like when we were with 'Stevie'. They're close to our age".

"Well, alright, but what if my parents ask us to watch Hana?" Ron asked "Rufus won't be here to watch her, since it's his poker night".

"Uh huh" the naked mole rat nodded excitedly, looking forward to spending the evening with a platypus, two chipmunks, two mice, a fly, and a genetic alien mutation.

"No problem," Kim was saying "we'll get Dipper and Mabel to watch her".

"Speaking of Dipper, how is he coming along with finding out if those other two journals are coming out?"

"Sorry, Ron" Kim shook her head "Dipper's been trying, but Alex refuses to say anything".

"Oh, I can't believe Hirsch would just leave us hanging like this" Ron moaned "I mean, what's the point of releasing only one journal out of a series of three? I want to see more of Ford's adventures!"

Kim shrugged. "I guess he wants there to still be an element of mystery remaining. Sort of like how Bob and Mark didn't go into what became of our college sitch".

"If I recall, didn't that peeve fans off?" Ron commented. "I mean, they got gipped on seeing a season full of us lip-smacking, something that rubs me the wrong way as well, and then they're left wondering if we go to the same college".

"Ron, they did tell the fans we would be together forever, remember?"

"Sometimes people want to see action instead of getting it from the hose's mouth" Ron replied.

"You mean the 'horse's' mouth, Ron" Kim replied.

"What does Rainbow Dash's larynx have to do with anything?" Ron asked in confusion.

Before Kim could reply, a familiar sound she hadn't heard for some time rang.

 _Beep-Beep-Be-Beep_

Caught off guard by the surprise ringing, Kim and Ron exchanged shocked looks before Kim walked over to the desk, opened it, and pulled out the old PDA-like device before activating it.

"Wade?" Kim asked in surprise. "What's going on? It's been some time that you've called us on the Kimmunicator".

"I thought it would be fitting considering what I have to say" Wade replied.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"I've been getting news reports across the entire world" Wade said "There's going to be a 'Kim Possible' movie coming!"

"Wait, are you sure, Wade?" Ron had to ask "I thought they scrapped that idea while we were in high school?"

"Not Blamhammer, Ron" Wade said "I mean the mouse corporation, actual human world".

Kim was thunderstruck. "Are you serious, Wade?"

"Positive, Kim" Wade replied with a nod "I've double checked all the sources to confirm it before telling you. It's official: a live-action Kim Possible movie is on the way".

"Live action?" Kim asked with concern "Is that safe? I mean, I get that Disney's had a thing for making live-action remakes of their animated movies recently, but I've heard that they haven't been as successful as the originals".

"Relax, Kim" Wade said reassuringly "Bob and Mark themselves are in on the project. They'll make sure the film stays faithful to show".

Kim's eyes widened in disbelief. "No kidding?"

"Not at all" Wade said with a grin "Congratulations, guys, you're coming out of retirement!"

Kim found herself speechless.

"I can't believe it" she whispered "After eleven years since we left, after the likes of Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Star Wars Rebels, and a Ducktales reboot, we're still wanted".

"We're coming back" Ron was whispering before he broke out in a jubilee grin and shouted out loud "WE'RE COMING BACK! BOO-YAH!" Jumping up and down he turned to the mole rat on his shoulder "Can you believe it, Rufus? We're back!"

"Yee-haw!" Rufus cheered in agreement, despite the fact that he knew he would be going CGI again.

"Oh, man, I can hardly wait!" Ron cheered "Imagine, us on the silver screen!"

"Uh" Wade said reluctantly "Actually it's a made-for-tv movie".

Ron instantly deflated. "Wait, really? They're going through all this effort just to make a live-action version of something we've already done? That seems like a waste to me".

Kim shrugged. "I guess beggars can't be choosers. Besides, it might be a start".

Ron grinned again. "Yeah, you're right, KP. The important thing is that we're making a comeback, Baby!"

Kim couldn't help but grin. "I can't wait to tell Danny and Sam about this. Their fans have been striving to get their show to come back too. This bit of news might open up the chances of it happening for them as well".

It was at that moment that Wade nervously flinched and he reluctantly looked up at his friends.

"Yeah, about that" he said with a hiss through his teeth as he was not looking forward to what he had to say "While checking my sources to confirm the news about the movie, I also came across this". With that, he pushed a button, revealing a news article to Kim and Ron.

Scanning over the article, Kim and Ron's eyes widened in shock as they finished.

"So, we keep the news about the movie a secret, right?" Ron asked.

"So secret" Kim confirmed.

"And we offer them moral support through this difficult time?" Ron went on.

"That would be the decent thing to do" Kim agreed.

Ron sighed. "I'm starting to think double dating with 'Stevie' would be better".

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: After hearing that a live-action KP movie was in the works, I wondered how it would be with Kim and Ron finding out about it, thus giving birth to this story. As for the mention regarding Danny Phantom, well, if you're not aware of that bit of sad news, then I'm not telling you.**


End file.
